


Tea Intrigue

by wistfulmemory



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an intriguing hint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Intrigue

**Author's Note:**

> ruanchunxian0 asked for Jenny/Vastra, modern coffee shop AU (where she still gets to be a lizard)

Jenny is intrigued by the full body veil that is definitely not meant to hide but to hint at something. She’s not quite sure it it’s something dangerous or exciting or both. But looking at the mysterious woman (who’s patiently waiting for her tea) and glimpsing the small smirk playing on her lips (as the lady seems to know the thoughts flying through Jenny’s mind), Jenny decides it’s something she wants to experience.


End file.
